Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{23}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 23}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{552}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{138}{5}$ $ = 27 \dfrac{3}{5}$